Breakfast Disaster: A TNAB Side Story
by Mystic Spirit Angel
Summary: Jack has done so much for Amelia that she just wants to give him something in return, so she makes him breakfast! But when you mix one clumsy sorceress, some kitchen supplies, and a lot of ingredients, it's always the perfect recipie for disaster. Oneshot


**Ok, I feel totally horrible for not posting the next chapter and I won't be able to this week. So as an apology, I decided to post one of the oneshots I wrote about Jack and Amelia a while ago. No I didn't type this when I should have been typing the next chapter...gah I don't even have time for myself anymore with the hectic homework load I have not to mention my grandma is in the hospital :( She's going to be ok but still it was a scare, and not in the good kind. But anyway, this is my apology so I hope you like it. **

**Important: I will be updating TNAB once every two weeks now because I need the extra time because just one week on free-time alone isn't enough. I need the weekend to get the chapter typed and ready so please understand. I know a lot of readers were asking (cough) threatening (cough) me to update a lot sooner but it's simply not possible :( **

**But hey! Enough depression, here's a good comical oneshot! :D **

* * *

Amelia sang quietly to herself a familiar tune as she buzzed about the obviously unused kitchen in Jack's home. She had several books out that floated in the air around her as well as several ingredients such as eggs, bread, milk, flour, sugar, butter, etc. She was preparing a big breakfast and even got up extra early to get started. Instead of her normal sorceress garb, she wore her average, every-day human clothes and a baby blue apron as she darted around the surprisingly large kitchen.

"Daa da da da daa daa daa da da da daa daa." She happily sang the notes to the song 'My Favorite Things' from one of her all-time favorite musicals, _The Sound of Music. _

She grabbed a few of the items that hovered near by and tossed them into a bowl. She then cracked a few eggs which were then added to the concoction. A metal whisk appeared in her hand when she had snapped her fingers and she began to mix together everything. She then turned on the stove, placed a large metal pan on top, and then put a small square of butter onto its surface. While she waited for it to heat up, she checked one of the books and mumbled the instructions.

"Stir in two eggs until batter is even, check. Then pour a little of the batter onto the pan. Right!" she said determinedly as she turned back to the stove.

Most of the butter had melted which meant the pan was hot enough and the batter wouldn't stick. Carefully, she followed the instructions and slowly emptied just a little of the bowl's contents onto the pan so that it would form a circle. She did so two more times to use up the space. While it was frying, she grabbed a two pieces of bread out of the air and placed them into the toaster. Then got out a smaller pan, set it on the stove, and turned the burner on. She then cracked a few more eggs into another bowl and stirred them up. A faint sizzling sound was her cue to flip the pancakes, so she grabbed a spatula and turned all three of them over.

"Phew! They're not burnt." She grinned happily and grabbed her bowl of whipped up eggs and poured them onto the smaller pan.

She went back to happily singing her song as she walked over to the dining room, which was conveniently attached to the kitchen. She snapped her fingers and plates, silverware, napkins, cups, and placemats appeared on the wooden table and she began to set them out in their proper places. She heard a sizzling sound again and quickly dashed back over to the stove. She got a plate off the counter and used the spatula to flip the pancakes off the pan and onto the plate. She then grabbed the bowl of pancake batter and poured three more circles onto the pan. After she placed the bowl down, she heard a voice that came from the entrance of the kitchen.

"I thought I smelt something cooking."

Amelia whipped around to find Jack, still wearing his stripped night clothes, with his arms crossed as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.

"Jack!" she said in surprise. However, her expression soon turned to worry, "Oh I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Well it wasn't the noise if that's what you're thinking." He beamed at her.

"That's right," she put a hand on her hip, "you're a guy which means you can smell food a mile away." She couldn't help but laugh.

He just rolled his eyes, but also chuckled a little at her light-hearted joke. However, his facial features suddenly expressed concern.

"Uh, Amelia...is something burning?" he pointed to the stove behind her.

"Hm?" she turned and sure enough, smoke was coming off of the pancakes and even the eggs.

"AHH!!" she yelled and quickly turned off the stove.

She let out a horrible cough as she tried to wave off the smoke. But for some reason, it just wouldn't go away. Confused, she turned her head toward the toaster and saw thick black smoke that emitted from the extremely burnt toast. She quickly unplugged it and waved her hand rapidly over the top to help blow away the smoke.

"Aww, and I wasn't even finished!" she had an over exaggerated expression to show her sadness and slumped a little in disappointment. All of the cooking materials that floated around her safely landed on the counters so they wouldn't become another possible disaster.

"Why on earth did you go to all this trouble anyway?" Jack asked, not really sure of her motive. "You didn't have to."

"I know…" she dug her toe into the floor, "But I wanted to." She looked up at him. "You've already done so much for me. I just wanted to do something for you for a change." She beamed up at him.

"Well," he smiled and walked over to her, "I appreciate the thought." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey." She giggled.

She then noticed the three good pancakes still on the plate on the counter next to the stove. So she went over and picked them up.

"Would you mind just three pancakes for breakfast?" she said cheerily as she began to walk over to the table. However, she failed no notice some spilt flour that was on the floor. The unfortunate, and very unlucky, sorceress slipped backwards and started to fall as the only edible part of her breakfast flew into the air.

"WAHH!!" she cried out as she made her comical slip-up.

However, a strong yet thin arm had wrapped around her lower back, which prevented her from colliding with the hard ground below. Jack was the one who saved her and then even caught the plate and two of the pancakes onto the dish. At the same time, they noticed the third one was missing and as if on cue, looked up and there it was stuck on the ceiling. Right as Amelia was about to thank him, the pancake became detached from its spot, plummeted downward, and landed comically on the skeleton's head covering one eye. The clumsy sorceress tried hard to stifle her laughter but it was just too hard and she went into a fit of giggles. Obviously not amused, he glared a little as he let her stand up on her own. He removed the breakfast food, which acted as a hat, from his head and tossed it haphazardly into the sink. She tried to silence her laughter but his annoyed expression only made her crack up even more.

He sighed and placed the plate of the remaining pancakes on the table. Turning on his heel, he crossed his arms and faced the still giggling sorceress and simply waited for her to calm down.

"Are you finished yet?" he asked once her laughter had finally quieted.

"Sorry Jack." She wiped a tear from her eye, "but that was just too funny _not_ to laugh at." She giggled once more and beamed up at him. "It makes me feel better about completely ruining breakfast."

"Ah well true," he then smirked, "you are a lousy cook."

"Hey! At least I tried!" she crossed her arms, "Besides, you said so yourself that it's the thought that counts." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He just wanted to forget about it and enjoy what little breakfast there was left.

"Well, I'd say we had better hurry up and eat these pancakes before they get any colder." He smiled and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, lets." She smiled warmly, took her seat as well, and she and Jack both enjoyed what little was left after the breakfast disaster.

* * *

**Ok, those who didn't read my little author's note at the top, please go back and read at least the Important part because it has news pertaining to The Nightmare of Amelia Brave. **

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope you accept my apology. Honestly, you guys are such awesome reviewers and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing! So again, thank you so much!! **


End file.
